Nichijou episode 27
why did i think this was a good idea anyways? lol Has anyone heard of an anime called nichijou? It’s about a bunch of anime girls in a high school. Well, I used to watch it, until I watched that sickening episode. It was friday the 13th, where anything unlucky can happen. My day was bad enough from school but this had made it a lot worse. I had gotten a package which I didn’t remember ordering. It was from amazon. I brought it into my house and set in into my bedroom. I unboxed it and there was a dvd sitting there with a paper cover. It read “Nichijou Episode 27.” “hm?”, I wondered. I went on my laptop still holding the dvd and searched up Nichijou on google. There was no episode 27. Confused, I turn on my ps3 and put the disc in. It read it and I clicked the dvd icon. The intro for it started playing and there wasn’t anything wrong with it. The intro ended and it started with yuuko walking to school with mio. “Hey where’s nano?”, mio asked. A timecard popped up and it said meanwhile. There was never a timecard in the show. I continued watching. It showed a close up of nano’s house. Hakase woke up and nano was cooking some rice. Nano had realized it was time to go to school. She ran and ran and ran. Then, a gunshot was heard and nano fell to the ground. As soon as she fit the ground, she screamed and woke up. It was midnight when that happened to her. The scream wasn’t enough to pierce my ears though but it was enough to wake up hakase. “Hey what’s wrong?”, hakase said. ‘I-III-I had a nightmare!”, nano said. Some japanese text went on screen for a few seconds and it faded back into nano’s house. I knew japanese pretty well so I went back to the japanese text and I translated it in google translate. Here’s what it said: “All of the girls will be killed one by one, starting with Hakase.” It went to nano’s house. Hakase woke up and her stomach really hurt. She fell to her knees. “N-n-n-nano? I don’t feel so good.” hakase said. Then, an alien exploded out of hakases’ stomach. She screamed an nano came over to her. The look on her face looked like mine. Her stomach had her organs spilling out of it. I was fucking traumatized now. Nano’s little spinny thing, I can’t really remember it, spun. She ran and ran and ran and ran and ran. Then she tripped, and exploded. Mio and Yuuko saw nano and hakases’ cat run toward them. “Huh? What’s this cat do-”. Before Mio could finish her sentence, she realized something. “Where are hakase and nano?!” Mio and yuuko yelled. They ran to their house and saw what remained of Hakase. Her stomach was almost empty. A lot of her organs had fallen out, including her heart. The two girls were traumatized. Oh and it wasn’t hyper realistic blood, it was anime blood. Anyways, mio was so scared that she also feel to her knees, shaking. Meanwhile, Mai was walking to school. She looked behind her and she didn’t see yuuko anywhere. She ignored it and went to school anyways. But when she got to school, it was empty. Then, she found the alien that killed hakase. It ran toward her and tried to eat her face. She got it off and ran to where mio and yuuko were. When she got to hakases’ house, she saw yuuko. “Oh hey mai!”, yuuko said. But when yuuko saw mai’s face, she was horrified. Her face was badly cut, with bruises and scars too. “Oh my g-god!. Mai, are you okay?!”, she screamed. “Yeah, yeah i’m fine.”, mai said. “Well, you don’t look fine though.”, said yuuko. She grabbed some bandages from the house and attempted to bandage mai’s face. It looked like some of her cuts and bruises were still there but weren’t bleeding through. She was also blind cause yuuko put a bandage on her eyes. Mai tried to walk but ran into a pole and fell to the ground. She was unconscious. I was so fucking scared that i wanted to break the dvd, but i didn’t. Instead, I watched till the end of the episode. Yuuko was freaking the hell out. Mio tried to calm her down, but it was no use. She felt like she was going insane. Mai got up and was wondering what happened. She ripped the bandage off of her face and her glasses had loads of scratches on them. Then, they heard the alien coming. “Guys, We need to get out of here!!”, yelled mio. They ran out of the yard and ran onto the street and continued running. Yuuko gets attacked by the alien and it rips a lot of her organs and guts out. Mio and Mai ran and left her to die. At this point, I was shaking. Tears rolled down my face as well. I was also just really angry. I paused it and looked at the duration. There was 2 minutes left in the episode. Mio and Mai were still running away from the alien. Mai then tripped and fell on a sharp rock, causing her head to bleed. She was dead. Mio was the only one left. She then found nano who was hurt but alive. Mio grabbed nano’s arm and they both ran for a while. Mio stopped to take a breath taker. So did nano. “Ok I’m not gonna be able to run much longer now since I’m so tired.”, mio said. Just then, the alien had caught up to them and finished off mio and nano. Mio had the same death as Yuuko and nanos head was snapped off. Then the Alien attacks the screen and the screen turns to static. Then the episode ends. I can’t believe what I just saw. I ejected the stupid dvd and tried to figure out what to do with it. I ended up just selling that thing on eBay for around 10 bucks. I just hope whoever buys it won’t end up going through the same experience as me though. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Oh yeah mr.krabs AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Wow nice MS paint Category:CAN I HAVE SOME BIG BONER PIZZA? BUT IM SANS I NEED BONER PIZZA FOR MY RALSEI BIG BONER LEG MIDDLE Category:CAN I HAVE SOME BONELESS PIZZA Category:DASHING THROUGHT THE CROWDED HALLS DODGING GIRLS LIKE PING PONG BALLS JUST TO REACH THE BATHROOM ON TIME AND MARINMIZU DABBED Category:WAAAAAAAAAAA I WANT MY MOMMY Category:Wall of Text Category:For Michael Leroi Category:Anime